Currently, as shown in FIG. 0, during machining of a part b from a substrate c of the wafer type, the part is made while preserving small bridges a of material that connect the part b to the substrate c. These bridges a form weak points that are next broken with a tool d that biases them in flexion or shearing. This method causes significant stresses in the part during breaking of the bridges. Furthermore, the energy required to break the bridges is substantial, and its sudden release at the time of the break sometimes causes damage on the fragile zones of the part, sometimes even at a significant distance from the bridge itself (transmission of the shock wave through the part or wafer). Yet some parts may sometimes include flexible pivots that are as weak as the bridges and that can be broken by the energy released during the breaking of the bridges.
To avoid these problems, the parts have sometimes been broken using laser cutting of the bridges. This approach is complex and expensive and leaves bridge stubs, the appearance of which is generally not well received.
Furthermore, the deformations undergone by the substrate or the part being manufactured or assembled also generate stresses on the part, which sometimes cause damage or breakage.
The present invention aims to resolve these problems simply, effectively and economically.